Literature
Sagas Gotrek and Felix Gotrek Gurnisson, a Dwarf Slayer, and Felix Jaeger, his Human chronicler, are a duo of warriors traveling throughout the length and breath of the Old World, battling Dark Forces and stopping complots in Gotrek's quest for a heroic death against a terrible foe. Trollslayer After fleeing the authorities in the Imperial city of Altdorf, Felix Jaeger swears a drunken oath to dour dwarf Gotrek Gurnisson to record his death saga. In the cold light of day, Felix's worst fears are confirmed as he learns that Gotrek is a Trollslayer - a dwarf doomed to seek out a heroic death in battle to atone for an unknown personal disgrace. Their travels throw them into a string of extraordinary adventures as Felix tries to survive his companion's destiny. Author: William King Skavenslayer Seeking to undermine the very fabric of the Empire with their arcane warp-sorcery, the skaven, twisted Chaos rat-men, are at large in the reeking sewers beneath the city. Led by Grey Seer Thanquol, the servants of the Horned Rat are determined to overthrow this bastion of humanity. Against such forces, what possible threat can just two hard-bitten adventurers pose? Author: William King Daemonslayer Gotrek & Felix join an expedition northwards in search of the long-lost dwarf hold of Karag Dum. Setting forth for the hideous Realms of Chaos in an experimental dwarf airship captained by an insane Slayer-Engineer, the heroic pair are sworn to recover the ancient treasures or die in the attempt. But darkness awaits them in Karag Dum, along with the greatest battle of Gotrek's life… Author: William King Dragonslayer Gotrek and Felix head back towards the Empire aboard the arcane dwarf airship Spirit of Grungni. Tired and wounded from their adventures in the Chaos Wastes, the intrepid duo look forward to seeing friendly lands once more. But darker forces are at work and when a violent storm blows them into the Worlds Edge Mountains they disturb a deadly creature of legend which guards a vast golden hoard. With an army of rampaging orcs behind and a wrathful dragon ahead, things look bleak for Gotrek and Felix! Author: William King Beastslayer The storm clouds are gathering over the icy city of Praag as the evil forces of Chaos lay murderous siege to the frozen lands of Kislev. Standing between the massed hordes of darkness and the city's destruction are dwarf slayer Gotrek Gurnisson and his sworn human companion, Felix Jaeger. But Gotrek's quest to die a heroic death in battle may soon be granted as the enemy advance to claim the city for their dark gods. Author: William King Vampireslayer Dwarf slayer Gotrek Gurnisson and his sworn human companion Felix Jaeger are beset by a new and terrible foe in their unceasing war against Chaos. When a powerful evil forms in darkest Sylvania, it threatens to reach out and tear the very heart out of the Empire – and out of Felix's relationship with Ulrika. But when this foe is a powerful, centuries old vampire, the deadly battle can only result in death and tragedy. Author: William King Giantslayer Separated from their friends during a vicious battle, Gotrek Gurnisson and Felix Jaeger are magically transported to the storm-wracked isle of Albion. Strange and dangerous creatures stalk the island and omens tell of a great evil that is rising - an evil that might destroy the entire world. With the aid of the natives of Albion and the mighty high elf mage Teclis, Gotrek and Felix must stop the secrets of the mysterious Old Ones from falling into the hands of servants of the Dark Gods. Author: William King Orcslayer After twenty years exploring other lands, Gotrek and Felix return to the Old World to find Chaos invaders rampaging through the lands of men, and the mountain-holds of the dwarfs overrun by the foul orcs and goblins. Fulfilling an ancient oath, the pair travel deep beneath the world to help a dwarf prince reclaim his realm from the greenskins. But all is not as it seems, and Gotrek may finally meet him doom in the halls of his ancestors... Author: Nathan Long Manslayer Reunited with their old friend, the insane dwarf engineer Malakai Makaisson, Gotrek and Felix travel once again on his mighty airship The Spirit of Grungni as they head north to join in the war against the vast hordes of Chaos that threaten the lands of men. But when a series of suspicious accidents threaten to end their journey prematurely – and permanently – it becomes clear that saboteurs are at work. Gotrek and Felix must work quickly to find the culprits before it's too late. Author: Nathan Long Elfslayer Gotrek and Felix reluctantly travel to Marienburg to fulfil a last request from Felix's dying father, however, a chance meeting with their old acquaintance Max Schreiber sends them in a different direction entirely and right into the heart of danger. The Imperial wizard has been sent north to investigate some disturbing magical phenomena off the northern coast of the Empire. Pretty soon, the heroic duo and their companions find themselves caught up in a new adventure, fighting for their lives against the dark elves! Author: Nathan Long Shamanslayer When Gotrek and Felix travel north to seek the remaining members of the Order of the Fiery Heart, they find themselves with new companions and allegiances. Of course they have heard the rumours of beastmen lurking in the Drakwald, but there is far more to the story than they could have imagined. The malignant forces of Chaos are at work, and Gotrek and Felix find themselves battling not only for their honour, but for the very future of the Empire itself. Author: Nathan Long Zombieslayer Pursued by the dark forces of the necromancer Heinrich Kemmler, Gotrek and Felix arrive at Castle Reikgard, where they must hold out against the zombie hordes.The brutality of the siege is unremitting as wave after wave of horrific creatures, led by the undead champion Krell, attempt to take the walls. With supplies running low and morale sinking, the defenders begin to hear terrible whispers and endure awful nightmares. Suspicion and paranoia run rampant within the castle walls, and the defence seems impossible. Somehow Gotrek and Felix must unite the forces of the Empire against Kemmler's ever-growing legion until help arrives, or will the Slayer find his doom amidst the unrelenting undead? Author: Nathan Long Ulrika the Vampire Forced to join the ranks of the undead against her will after being kidnapped by the vampire Adolphus Krieger, fierce Kislevite noblewoman Ulrika Magdova can no longer return to her mortal life, and is forced to seek new allies and purpose. Crossing into the Empire, she is given sanctuary in the city of Nuln by a coven of vampires and taught how to control her powers. However, her headstrong nature soon drives her into fresh danger... Ulrika travels the darkest corners of the Old World fighting enemies old and new, all while struggling with the demons of her own vampiric existence. Boodborn Ulrika, recently turned as a vampire, attempts to adjust to her new way of life. But when a fellow vampire is killed in Nuln, Ulrika and her mentor, Gabriella, are sent to investigate. Soon they find themselves facing danger from all sides as they attempt to solve a mystery that threatens the very existence of the Lahmian bloodline. How can they hope to destroy something with the power to kill a vampire? Author: Nathan Long Boodforged Unable to adapt to Lahmian society, Ulrika seeks her own way, striking out to the Chaos-besieged city of Praag to seek old friends and glory in battle. On her arrival, she finds a devastated but defiant people and the invaders repelled. But the Ruinous Powers can take many forms, and now a more insidious threat is rising from within: a Slaaneshi cult that seeks to claim dominion in Praag. Shunned by her Lahmian sisters, decried by the humans she seeks to protect, Ulrika treads a lonely path as she tries to find the root of this destructive plot. Caught between the will of the vampires and the insane designs of Chaos sorcerers and cultists, Ulrika must call upon all of her cunning and savagery if she is to triumph… Author: Nathan Long Bloodsworn Returning to Nuln after her adventures in Praag, Ulrika finds the Lahmian vampires preparing for war. Across the Old World, their rivals, the sinister von Carsteins, attack their strongholds and lead the witch hunters to their hidden lairs. Spurned by her sisters, Ulrika forms an uneasy alliance with the von Carsteins in a plot to destabilise the Empire by striking at its very heart - they plan nothing less than the assassination of Emperor Karl Franz. With enemies on all sides and the Empire in flames, Ulrika must decide whether her future will see her living among the humans, or as their enemy. Author: Nathan Long Thanquol and Boneripper Grey Seer Nefarious Grey Seer Thanquol, skaven sorcerer and arch-enemy of Gotrek & Felix, embarks on his own adventure to recover the deadly artefact known only as Wormstone. With this dread substance, he plots to poison the city of Altdorf and rise to power in the eyes of his masters amongst the Council of Thirteen. Author: C.L. Werner Temple of the Serpent After a series of failures, Grey Seer Thanquol is offered a chance to redeem himself by going to the island of Lustria to kill the Prophet of Sotek. Dogged by assassins and stranded in a foreign land of giant lizards, temple cities and endless jungle, Thanquol must use all of his cunning and magic if he is to come out alive. Author: C.L. Werner Thanquol's Doom Upon his return to the Old World, the ambitious Grey Seer Thanquol is coerced into leading an army against the dwarfs of Karak Angkul. Renowned for its engineer clans, this city will not fall easily, but the true object of Thanquol's fascination is their secret artefact of incredible power which he believes will assure his ascension to the Council of Thirteen. His efforts are thrown into disarray when the infamous skaven Ikit Claw usurps control of the army for his own nefarious schemes, and so Thanquol must act quickly before the warlock can unleash his ultimate weapon: the Doomsphere. Author: C.L. Werner Mind Stealer (short story) Grey Seer Thanquol's latest scheme is going exactly to plan, until base treachery and incompetent underlings leave his mind stuck in the body of his faithful rat ogre, Boneripper. Author: C.L. Werner Thanquol Triumphant (e-short) Grey Seer Thanquol commands a mighty skaven army in conquest of his foes (leading from the rear, of course). Victory is at hand... nothing can go wrong. Can it? Author: C.L. Werner The End Times The Warhammer World is beset as never before. The Great Necromancer returns from the dead to walk the world once again. The lands of men are torn asunder by disease, civil war and the ravaging hordes of Chaos. In distant Ulthuan, the sundered elven people begin their final war, and deep beneath the earth, the ratlike skaven begin their greatest ever assault on their ancient foes, the noble dwarfs. And in the cold north, the servants of the Dark Gods gather beneath the banner of Archaon Everchosen, who awaits his moment to strike and bring ruin to all. These are the End Times. The Return of Nagash The End Times are coming. As the forces of Chaos threaten to drown the world in madness, Mannfred von Carstein and Arkhan the Black put aside their difference and plot to resurrect the one being with the power to stand against the servants of the Ruinous Powers and restore order to the world - the Great Necromancer himself. As they set about gathering artefacts to use in their dark ritual, armies converge on Sylvania, intent on stopping them. But Arkhan and Mannfred are determined to complete their task. No matter the cost, Nagash must rise again. Author: Josh Reynolds The Fall of Altdorf The End Times are coming. With the hordes of Chaos marshalling in the north, Emperor Karl Franz leads his armies in defence of his realm. But when the worst happens and the Emperor is lost, it falls to Reiksmarshal Kurt Helborg to return to Altdorf, capital of the Empire, and prepare to meet the forces of the Ruinous Powers in a final battle for that ancient city. As plague spreads and the defences weaken, all seems lost, until help arrives from a most unexpected source... if Helborg can bring himself to accept it. Author: Chris Wraight The Curse of Khaine The End Times are coming. With Naggaroth besieged by the hordes of Chaos, the Witch King Malekith makes the decision to abandon the Land of Chill and make one final attempt to seize the throne of Ulthuan. As the druchii march upon the soil of their ancestral home once again, long-laid plans come to fruition and treachery blooms, bringing Malekith closer than ever to his goal. All that stands in the Witch King's way is the Regent of Ulthuan, Prince Tyrion, and the darkness within Malekith's own soul, the call of the Curse of Khaine. Author: Gav Thorpe The Rise of the Horned Rat The End Times are coming. In the warrens of Skavenblight, a new power is rising. The verminlords walk the earth and they plan to lead the skaven to their destiny as rulers of the world. But for Queek Headtaker, the only destiny that matters is his own, as he plans his final assault on Karak Eight Peaks. In the depths of that ancient city, two rival kings - the goblin Skarsnik and the dwarf Belegar - prepare to meet the onslaught. And in Karaz-a-Karak, High King Thorgrim Grudgebearer presides over what he knows, in his heart, is the end of the dwarf empire. The Horned Rat rises and nothing will ever be the same… Author: Guy Haley The Lord of the End Times The End Times have come. Archaon Everchosen marches on the city of Middenheim, and if he captures it, the key to the Chaos gods' ultimate victory will be his. The last heroes of men, elves and dwarfs gather to stop him, but to stand against the hordes of the Ruinous Powers, they must turn to darker allies. Against all reason, the last hope for the world may be the Undying King, Nagash himself - if he and the mortal races can find common cause and work together. If they cannot, Archaon's plan will come to fruition and the world will be consumed by Chaos. Author: Josh Reynolds The Sundering Malekith, betrayer and usurper, architect of the great war that will forever divide the race of elves. Alith Anar, wrathful avenger whose spirit will forever haunt the traitorous druchii. Caledor, reluctant leader, the one elf who can hold back the darkness and restore peace to Ulthuan. Witch King, Shadow King and Phoenix King. Their deeds are legend. This is their story. Malekith Passed over to succeed as king, elf general Malekith is wracked by jealousy and bitterness. Under the pretence of rooting out the pernicious cult of pleasure that is corrupting elf society from within, Malekith plots his revenge. When he betrays Phoenix King Bel-Shanaar and attempts to seize power for himself, Malekith triggers a tragic sequence of events that plunges the realm of the elves into a civil war from which they will never recover. Author: Gav Thorpe Shadow King When his family is betrayed and slain, Alith Anar, ill-fated prince of the Nagarythe, is forced to walk a dark path. With the island of Ulthuan in the grip of a civil war with their evil counterparts, the druchii, Alith Anar follows his destiny to become the Shadow King. Hunting his enemies from the darkness, he is now on a quest for vengeance that will never end. Author: Gav Thorpe Caledor The rise of the Druchii has driven the land of Ulthuan into a brutal civil war. As conflict rages through the cities and forests, sides must be chosen and old allegiances and friendships will be torn apart forever. After by the betrayal by Malekith and the murder of his court, Prince Imrik adopts the name of his grandfather, the mighty Caledor, and the bloodshed escalates. No elf can escape the fighting, and the mighty dragons are awakened to the call of battle once more. Only a confrontation between legends can decide the future of Ulthuan, with Malekith and Caledor meeting blade to blade in a long-overdue reckoning. But even worse is to follow, as Malekith launches a final, desperate plan to triumph... Author: Gav Thorpe Tyrion and Teclis Tyrion and Teclis: the most legendary high elf heroes to roam the Old World. Destined for greatness from birth, the twin brothers are as different as darkness and light. While Tyrion, a calculating tactician and unrivalled swordsman, inspires valour and fidelity in those around him, Teclis is the most powerful natural sorcerer of the age, harnessing a gift that rivals even the mythic Caledor. Blood of Aenarion When the Witch King Malekith learns of the existence of Tyrion and Teclis, twin heirs of Aenarion, their lives are imperilled and they are taken to Lothern for their protection and to learn the arts of war. Author: William King Sword of Caledor Tyrion and Teclis venture into the deadly jungles of Lustria on a desperate hunt for the lost sword of Caledor Dragontamer, the fabled Sunfang. Meanwhile, the dark elves attempt to assassinate the Everqueen of Ulthuan. Author: William King Bane of Malekith As the dark elves of Naggaroth and their daemonic allies sweep across Ulthuan, it falls to Tyrion and Teclis to protect their homeland. In the forests of Avelorn, Tyrion and the Everqueen are on the run, desperately trying to evade their druchii pursuers. Teclis rushes to his brother's aid, and both twins prepare to embrace their destiny as the forces of the high elves face their foes on Finuval Plain – foes led by none other than the Witch King Malekith himself! Author: William King Orion The Vaults of Winter At the heart the wood elf kingdom of Athel Loren, the forest-king Orion slumbers through the winter months to be reborn each spring and resume his arboreal throne. However, this year he awakens to discover a foul canker at the core of his eternal spirit - he has been cursed, though by whom and for what reason he does not know. In the grip of a furious rage he leads the asrai to war, but as the corruption spreads to the woodland realm around him, he feels his power waning and must rely upon his loyal subjects to help him unmask the traitor within their ranks. Author: Darius Hinks Tears of Isha Winter approaches, and the god-king Orion leads the wild hunt one last time before he returns to his slumber. But a dark power is rising in the groves of Athel Loren, corrupting beasts and elves alike. As Orion's servants hunt for a new host for the forest-king's spirit, the daemon Alkhor's plan comes to fruition, threatening not only the wood elves, but the realm of Athel Loren itself... Author: Darius Hinks The Council of Beasts Orion is dead, his mortal host killed before the forest king could resurrect. The halls of the wood elves are in ruins and Athel Loren has fallen under the corrupting shadow of Chaos. As the ancient accord between elf and forest collapses into conflict, daemons flock to the woodland domain, intent on creating a new Realm of Chaos in the heart of the Old World. As the seasons pass and Orion is finally reborn, he must rally all the defenders of the forest if any are to survive. Author: Darius Hinks The Von Carstein Trilogy Inheritance The first in a blood-drenched trilogy that tells the tale of the Vampire Counts, cruel undead rulers of the cursed land of Sylvania. Within the horror-haunted human Empire, the rise to power of the dark and sinister Vlad von Carstein at first goes unnoticed. However, once he has established his rule in Sylvania, a plague of evil is set loose and the land is transformed into a domain of the undead. Can anyone save the land of the living from this bloodthirsty family of vampires and their terrifying undead armies? Author: Steven Savile Dominion The immortal Vampire Counts have ravaged the Old World for many hundreds of years and their undead scourge has left its mark on many generations. Heroes have risen to combat this seemingly unstoppable tide and following the death of vampire lord Vlad von Carstein, the vampires are thrown into disarray. Struggling to rebuild their forces, the insane Konrad von Carstein comes to the fore and his bloodthirsty reign of terror will leave a swathe of destruction across the world... Author: Steven Savile Retribution The people of the Empire believe the curse of the dreaded Vampire Counts is ended. Yet the plague of the undead persists in the form of Mannfred von Carstein, who has returned from the Lands of the Dead to exact his vengeance on the Empire and bathe it in the blood of war. Divided by internecine conflict, the rulers of the Empire must put aside their differences and unite to battle this threat from the new lord of Sylvania, or the land of men will be lost forever. Author: Steven Savile The Ambassador Chronicles The Ambassador Retired General Kaspar von Velten returns to the frozen city of Kislev to continue his duties as the Emperor's ambassador to the court of Tsarina Katarin. With the massed hordes of Chaos marching towards the strategic rock formation known as Ursun's Teeth, the combined armies of the Empire and Kislev must ride out to meet them in battle. Will Kaspar's time as a general of the Empire allow him to lead this ragtag force to victory, or will they be crushed by the might of the Dark Gods? Author: David Guymer Ursun's Teeth Retired General Kaspar von Velten returns to the frozen city of Kislev to continue his duties as the Emperor's ambassador to the court of Tsarina Katarin. With the massed hordes of Chaos marching towards the strategic rock formation known as Ursun's Teeth, the combined armies of the Empire and Kislev must ride out to meet them in battle. Will Kaspar's time as a general of the Empire allow him to lead this ragtag force to victory, or will they be crushed by the might of the Dark Gods? Author: David Guymer The Adventures of Florin & Lorenzo The Burning Shore Forced to escape his life of debt and debauchery, Bretonnian nobleman Florin d'Artaud tricks his way onto a flotilla headed to the fabled lands of Lustria. Once they arrive in Lustria's jungles, the mercenaries find far more than they bargained for and a simple treasure hunt turns into a sinister expedition for forgotten lore. Author: Robert Earl Wild Kingdoms Florin and Lorenzo journey across the vast wilderness beyond the Empire in search of a rich merchant's daughter who disappeared many years ago. A straightforward rescue mission becomes rather more dangerous when they journey into the heart of the Ogre Kingdoms. Author: Robert Earl Savage City Fresh from her adventures in the Ogre Kingdoms, wild-girl Katerina is still trying to get used to life in normal society. Her 'saviours', Florin and Lorenzo, are enjoying their ill-gotten gains and seem unconcerned that local crimeboss Mordicio still has his eye on her. With the untimely and suspicious death of her husband Sergei, however, Katerina reverts to her savage ways and with Florin and Lorenzo in tow, sets out to tear the town of Bordelaux apart in her quest for vengeance. Author: Robert Earl Angelika Fleischer Honour of the Grave Anjelika Fleischer and her companion, Franziskus, make their living by looting the battlefields of the Empire, scouring the fields for lost trinkets and gold, until they become caught up in the intrigues of the Kopf brothers, who are searching desperately for their lost brother. Author: Robin D. Laws Sacred Flesh Battlefield looter Angelika Fleischer joins forces with a group of Pilgrims headed for a remote monastery in the Blackfire Pass to visit Mother Elisabeth, the Priestess of Shallya, but the group is forced to confront a series of deadly goblin attacks and an unknown killer in their midst along the way. Author: Robin D. Laws Liar's Peak Battlefield looter Angelika Fleischer and her companion Franziskus follow the path of war north, only to get recruited by a troop of Empire soldiers who are hunting Chaos forces in the Black Mountains. But a case of mistaken identity leads to a massive military blunder. Should they own up to their error, or just hope it is not discovered? Author: Robin D. Laws Badenov's Band The Dead and the Damned The Warhammer universe explodes with adventure and sudden violence as Badenov's Band, rogues and brigands all, take on all comers as they roam the Old World. Led by their raven-haired commander Torben Badenov, whose lust for glory is only surpassed by his ferocity in battle, the motley gang roams the wretched towns and haunted forests fighting until every last unholy creature they encounter joins the dead or the damned. Author: Jonathan Green Blackhearts Valnir's Bane Fantasy heroes come in all shapes and sizes, but few are less able to fit the classic image than the Black Hearts. In a terrific twist on the classic war story, this disreputable band of convicts is released from the dungeons and given a grim choice: volunteer for a suicide mission or die by the noose. They do the former, of course, but when they learn their quest is to venture deep into the lands of the enemy and retrieve an ancient relic that could turn the tide of the war, they begin to seriously regret their choice. With broad characters and violent action, this riotous novel introduces the Black Hearts in just the first of a planned series of adventures. Author: Nathan Long The Broken Lance In the second book of the Black Hearts series, Reiner and his band of reprobates are given a new mission. All communications with a vital Imperial border fort has been lost, and they are sent to find out what's going on - has the commander gone rogue, or are more sinister forces at work? Author: Nathan Long Tainted Blood On their third exciting mission, Reiner and the Blackhearts investigate strange goings-on in the city of Talabheim, where the forces of magic are running wild. Can the Blackhearts solve the mystery before the city becomes lost to Chaos forever? Author: Nathan Long Blood on the Reik Death's Messenger Rudi's peaceful village life is transformed forever when a gang of savage beastmen attacks the village, Rudi is accused of Chaos worship, and he and his childhood friend flee to the city of Marienburg. Author: Sandy Mitchell Death's City In the wild forests of the Warhammer world, there is never any chance of peace. Forced to flee from their home by witch hunters, Rudi and Hanna take refuge in Marienburg, but it soon becomes clear that life in the city is just as dangerous. Can Rudi come any closer to discovering the secret of his past before he is hunted down by the forces of Chaos? Author: Sandy Mitchell Death's Legacy Rudi and Hanna seek refuge in Altdorf, capital city of the Empire. Rudi finally discovers the dark secret of his family, and is forced to turn to his mortal enemy, the witch hunter Gerhard, for help. Can Rudi ever be free from the evil trapped in his soul, or will the battle to destroy it also destroy him? Author: Sandy Mitchell Category:Literature